throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Buwan ng Panisid
Buwan ng Panisid (lit. Moon a Subaqueous)(International title: Months of the Benthic) is a Philippine historical drama, romantic drama and slice of life series that airs every Monday-Friday midnight on Awesome TV on RPN 9. It premiered on July 2, 1997 on the network's coveted Awesome TV Midnight Drama block, replacing sitcom Sa ng Maliit Balakyot ng Pagkawala (lit. In the Little Wicked by Losing)(International title: Has a Smaller Devil to Lose) and on July 2, 1997 ended March 27, 1998 and replaced by (lit.)(International title: ) on its timeslot. It starring Fernando Colunga in the lead character and teen star Mark Anthony Fernandez as his leading uke. It is based on a novel by Ella Valencia, published as a 1985 courtesy of Valmorida Aklat novel magazine Masculine Mega Novel. The show while re-runs are aired via Fox Filipino's coveted Awesome TV Classics. Keyword *1970s *Age Difference *Based on Novel *Brothel *Captain *Cemetery *Character Says I Love You *Confession *Crying *Desire *Embarrassment *Family Dinner *Feelings of the Past *Flashback *Foreigner *Foreign Ships *Gossip *Heart Attack *Letter *Library *Limousine *Listening to Music *Loneliness *Looking at Self in Mirror *Love *Male Prostitute *Mansion *Massage *May December Romance *Mexico *Melodrama *Mother-Son Relationship *Peeping Tom *Philippines *Prostitute *Rooftop *Running *Slow Motion Scene *Storytelling *Surprise Ending *Teenage Boy *Teenager *Telephone Call *Trauma *Umbrella Synopsis It was love should never come true from the start panonce shop Alina de Dios-Gabuat (Mark Anthony Fernandez) is has been raised as prostitute while being a man in order to protect a secret. Alina had spent every day in compliant does not know the world "outside", it means that across to the "islands" in the life of the Facundo. Therefore having met it was captain Konrad Suarez (Fernando Colunga) for foreign ships. Alina due course going attracted to Konrad amused make fun of Alina. But, at the same time, his position had not embrace the doubt whatsoever until the which becomes painful helplessly..... Cast and Characters Main Cast *Fernando Colunga as Konrad Suarez *Mark Anthony Fernandez as Alina de Dios-Gabuat Supporting Cast *Rita Avila as Josie Diwata *Tonton Gutierrez as Edgar Matapang *Eduardo Yáñez as ? *Renato del Prado as Gregory Gabuat *Pilar Pilapil as Jillian de Dios-Gabuat *Ricky Davao as Abel Garcia *Dawn Zulueta as Kylee Yance *Ana Martín as Michelle Cruz *Lucho Gatica as Bradley Suarez *Sebastian Ligarde as Jake Portugal *Daniel Fernando as Oscar Araneta *Alejandro Camacho as Henry Barcelona *Ronaldo Valdez as Aweng Loshang *Chantal Andere as Bella Suarez *Jacqueline Andere as Scarlett Suarez *Amy Austria as Lauren Larrazábal *Sandy Andolong as Lydia Larrazábal *Christopher de Leon as Isaac Gil *Cris Villanueva as Adrian Gil *Ara Mina as Marie Larrazábal *Daria Ramirez as Valerie Palomár *Bobby Andrews as Emmanuel de Dios-Gabuat *Patrick Garcia as Allie de Dios-Gabuat *Zoren Legaspi as Sergio Alonzo *Gardo Versoza as Erik Díaz Guest Cast *Raymond Bagatsing as Andy Pereira (1-50) *Guillermo Capetillo as Cesar Santiago (1-50) *Antonio Aquitania as Mario Jimenez (1-50) *Arturo Peniche (7-26) *Gabriela Spanic (7-26) *Daniela Spanic (7-26) *Rommel Padilla (7-26) *Dennis Padilla (7-26) *Randy Santiago (7-26) *Gretchen Barretto (7-26) *Edith González (10-30) *Joey Marquez (10-30) *Gary Estrada (10-30) *Cristián de la Fuente (10-30) *Ina Raymundo (10-30) *Jacklyn Jose (10-30) *Angelika dela Cruz (40-69) *Salvador Pineda (40-69) *Cherie Gil (40-69) *Maricel Laxa (40-69) *Lucía Méndez (40-69) *Sheryl Cruz (70-100) *Jennifer Sevilla (70-100) *Romnick Sarmienta (70-100) *Harlene Bautista-Sarmienta (70-100) *Troy Montero (70-100) *Victoria Ruffo (70-100) *Geneva Cruz (101-115) *Fernando Allende (101-115) *Angélica María (101-115) *Chuckie Dreyfuss (101-115) *Arthur Solinap (101-115) *Chin Chin Gutierrez (101-115) *Kris Aquino (101-115) *Jorge Salinas (101-115) *John Estrada (110-125) *Armando Manzanero (110-125) *Enrique Rocha (110-125) *Eric Quizon (110-125) *Eula Valdez (110-125) *Albert Martínez (110-125) *Snooky Serna (110-125) *Roberto Ballesteros (119-130) *William Martinez (119-130) *Susana Dosamantes (119-130) *Angelu de Leon (119-130) *Paula Peralejo (119-130) *German Moreno (119-130) *Isko Moreno (119-130) *Itatí Cantoral (119-130) *Eugenia Cauduro (119-130) *John Lapus (119-130) *Rico Yan (119-130) *G. Toengi (119-130) *Diether Ocampo (119-130) International Broadcast After its successful run, Awesome TV on RPN 9 sold the rights of the series outside of the country under its English title Months of the Benthic Production 'Adaptation' Buwan ng Panisid is a Philippine historical drama, romantic drama and slice of life novel that published in November 12, 1985. There japanese translate that is a Taiyou Tosho's Novel Label Shy Novels which published October 19, 2007. 'Casting' Michael De Mesa and Romnick Sarmienta were rumoured to be cast as foreign ships Konrad and brothel Alina, but the role eventually went to mexican actor Fernando Colunga and filipino actor Mark Anthony Fernandez. 'Postponement' The show was originally scheduled to air in early July 1993, but was postponed as the producers reported having encountered shooting problems because of the weather. 'Soundtrack' The opening and ending theme song of the Buwan ng Panisid, Konrad's theme song is called "Pagkatapos Pag-Ibig" (lit: "After Love"), performed by Lani Misalucha and "Langit Isa Lang Ibigin Pinapayagan" (lit: "Just One Love Heaven Allows"), performed by Zsa Zsa Padilla In the series Buwan ng Panisid, Alina's theme song is called "Ikaw Pa Rin" (lit: "Anyway are You"), performed by Manilyn Reynes. Audience and Critical Reception *The Buwan ng Panisid, both from Foreign Ships and Brothel, because of its "protagonist are good" concept and edgy storyline. *Jackie Lou Blanco of BL Push Magazine describes the series as "Teen uke and much older seme?" Trivia *This series serves as mexican actor Fernando Colunga after the RPN 9 telenovela María la del Barrio. *Both Ruffo and Colunga would work together for telenovela Abrazame Muy Fuerte. *In 2007, Fernando Colunga and Mark Anthony Fernandez gives blessing to Yuu Shiizaki and Yuu Takashina also the Taiyou Tosho gives personalized message to Minazoko no Tsuki concept that Foreign Ships and Brothel love story audience. See also *Bulaklak ng Pulang Liwanag, Mga Pati na Kapag Daloy *Nobya Aaral ng Makwis Recommendations *Agila both drama is the Trauma story. enjoy agila better than buwan ng panisid *Sino Mahal sa Alitaptap The seme main character is here a because they are trauma. Be happy barely Younger Uke (same actor) *Te Amo, Maging Sino Ka Man *Davao, Ang Gintong Pag-Asa *Mas Batang Lalaki Category:Radio Philippines Network shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine Television based on an novel Category:Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi related Novel Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine historical drama television programs Category:1997 Philippine television series endings Category:1998 Philippine television series endings Category:Older Seme Younger Uke Category:Buwan ng Panisid